Bill x dipper
by Dragenx27
Summary: Rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Dipper and mable are hanging around the shack as useal doing work, they where really tired. Mable should see that dipper was so tired to

were he could pass out ;""hey dipper how about we stop here and go to bed" dipped had looked at her with tired eyes "ok, but we should

wake up early to finish are work" mable nodes and

"they both go to bed. Dipper was sleeping, but then he heard a noise down stairs he looked over to mable to see if she was out of her bed she was still in it so he got worried

"and went to take a look, the noise seemed to be coming from down stairs. When he looked their seemed to be a person looking throw their freighter "who are you?!" dipper

"yelled out scared the man had stopped and looked at dipper the man had blonde hair had hazel like eyes well eye the other one had a eye patch on it. He wore a white butten up shirt with a golden coat and a black tie, he also wore some black pants with some black shoes hewas also tall and look handsome. Dipper was in shock he had no clue

"what to say to the tall man "hello pine tree" when the man said those words dipper snapped out of his trance "hey you remember me" dipper did know him but he thought

"it wasn't possuble "Bill?" "that's right pine tree!" dipper was scared he had no clue how Bill was back or how he looked human, "oh! your woundering how I'm human wil -"Bill was cut short by dipper "why are you here?" dipper was trying not to yell he didn't want to wake the others "well pine tree I had no where else to go"Bill said with a wide grin

"how are human" will I was about to tell you I don't know"still grinning "how do you not know?!"dipper said, yelling a little bit "you mite want to keep it down pine tree"

"dipper was really confused he didn't know what to say, when suddenly Bill came up to him and kissed him dipper was shocked when he reelised what was happening his

"checks turned a bright red, Bill had brock the miss he laughed at seeing how red dippers checks where "how about we have some fun"Bill said hearing this dipper blushed even harder

Bil had carered dipper and throw him on the couch as he did so he ripped dippers shirt off dipper tryed to scream but Bill covered his mouth "you wouldn't want for

anyone to see you in this state now would you" Bills grin widens he suddenly licks dippers knick "Ah!"dipper moans loudly, then Bill gets something to cover dipper's mouth with

"there we go"Bill then starts to lick down dipper chest and on his nipples and bites them "mmmh!"dipper moans in pain and pleaser Bill then removes the tie from dippers mouth

when he did he looked at dippers face "wow pine tree who new you could make such a cute face"dipper was about to say something but he was cut of by a alarm "oh it's time

"already, huh I guess are fun ends here pine tree see ya!"dipper looked confused but then suddenly he woke up in his bed and the alarm clock was going off dipper turned it off

then dipper remembered what happened had that be a dream but it must have dipper had made Bill disappear forever but then he felt that his chest was sticky '

'that was a dream right' dipper thoat tohimself./p

so what do you think this was my first time making a fanfic please review!


	2. The boyfriend

"Dipper was so confused about what happened yesterday. Should I tell mable that I dreamt about bill.

"Hey Dipper come on its time for breakfast! Hey what's the matter you look troubled." mable asked a bit worried.

Should I till her, no I can't I don't won't her to worry about me. "Its nothing mable, I guess I'm just hungry that's all.

"Hmm, ok then! Come on I don't won't the food to get cold, oh and also I have a surprise for you done stairs to.

Oh no this can't be good, nothings good when she has surprises.

Dipper had followed mable stares and was shocked. "Mable who is this?" please don't say boyfriend, please don't say boyfriend.

"He's my boyfriend!" mable said excitedly. "Hi my name is Bill Davis, and you are?"  
"Hi bill I'm Dipper Pines." its going to be hard to say bill all the time.

p style="text-align: center;"Mable had whispered to Dipper "Dipper I know he has the name of someone we hate but just try to deal with it, ok." "ok."

Dipper was still a bit uncomfortable eating with this guy but he had over it. You know maybe this guy isn't that bad after all.

"Oh! Look a the time I got to go mable, I had some stuff I had wanted to do. See ya!" Davis had got up and gave mable a  
kiss on the lips. "Bye!" Dipper didn't really like the fact that they had kissed. I mean how long have they been dating anyways.

"Dipper why do you have that exsprition?" "mable I don't know what your talking about." "yes you do, you have look that says you hate him."

Mable had made a pouty face. " will its just that I don't like the fact that he kissed you." Dipper put on titan is potty face too.

"What was wrong with it Dipper." "will...how long have you guys been dating?" I am pretty curious about that.

"For about 2 weeks" Will I guess that's long enough...wait, WHAT! "2 weeks, 2 weeks! You've been dating for 2 weeks and I'm just now hearing about this!"

I mean what the heck mable, why would she take so long to tell me. "Will Ya, I was afraid of what you would have said."

Wait she was afraid, thats actually similar to me. No wonder were twins. "I guess it's fine mable, so how old is he?"

"Umm, 18" mable looked a bit worried. Dipper had face palmed his hand. What is wrong with her. First she wait 2 weeks to tell me about her boy friend, now she tells me his 18! "Marble what the neck your only 14! That's like 4 years apart!

"I know and Davis is cool with it." mable said with a smile. "Mable I don't care if he's cool with it I'm not."

"Can't you just be happy that I got a boyfriend." mable looked a little sad. Ah jeez "ok I aprove of you dating him."

So hard to say, " oh thank you Dipper!" "ya ya come on let's go out eat breakfast the foods to cold."

" Can't we just warm it up?" "Ya we can, but would you rather do that or go out to eat." "you've got a point come on lets go eat!"

finally posted another chapter! Sorry it's a bit short. Please review, and till me if I back any mistakes!

Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	3. Bill

**Sorry it took so long but finally chapter three! Not like anybody cares.**

'Its been 3 mounths since I last found out about mable and her boyfriend, I still haven't told her about my dream with Bill as a human. I guess im still kinda scared, I'm not even shore if it was a dream it just felt so, real.

"Hey!" suddenly mable had screamed in dippers ear, "AH, Mable what the heak, why'd you do that!" "Because you weren't listening to me, what were you thinking about anyway?"

'Should I tell her? No, not yet, not till I find out what that was.' "nothing." dipped then noticed that amble was in a dress, "where you are you going?" mable pouts, "will I was trying to tell you but you weren't listening, I'm going to a party with bi-" mable had stop thinking would be weird if she said Bill. "With my boyfriend." "oh ok, have fun." "ya, bye." "bye" mable was then gone.

'haaa, I'm pretty tired maybe I should get some sleep.' dipped goes up stairs and to his room and goes to sleep.

"Hey, hey pine tree," 'what' "get up, pine tree." 'stop calling me pine tree bi-!, wait what!' dipper then wakes up breathing hard, then he looks at the corner of his eyes and sees a figure. 'who is that, what is that? Don't till me it's-' "that's right! It's Bill!"

"AHH!" dipper screams loudly. "I guess that means your happy to see me." "no!" "aww, isn't that just mean pine tree." Bill says with a smirk.

'This can't be happening, this is all a dream.' "pine tree I ashore you this is not a dream." Bill then jumped on dipper, "so how about we continue where we left off." Bill pens dipper told the bed. "NO! GET OFF!" dipper struggles under Bill. "Oh aren't you being feisty." Bill had left up dipper shirt and started liking and biting dippers nipples. "Stop! Bill get off of me!" "no can don't pine tree." Bill starts liking down dipper stomach, and then to his neck. "Bi-Bill, s-s-stop please." 'i can't believe this is happening!' "wow the get dipper pines beging to Bill chiper, to bad I really don't care." Bill bites dipper neck. "AH, Bill stop now it hurts." "good." Bill rips dippers pants off, "so how about we play back here for awhile."

Bill then starts to stroke dippers member. "AHH!" dipper moans in pleaser. "So you like that huh." Bill starts to stroke faster, "ha, ha, ha, AHH!" dipper then cums on Bills hands. "That was fast." dipper was flustered "s-shut up" dipper then starts to struggle again, but Bill doesn't move.

'what the heak, aren't we done' "not even close pine tree." 'what, what else could he-, no, no way hes planing on doing that' dipper starts to struggle harder.

"You can keep struggling, but it's still o use I'm just stronger than you." Bill then licks his fingers and puts one of them in dipper. "S-stop it hurts take it out take it out!" "no way pine tree, this so much fun." 'fun what part of this is fun, ahh! It hurt so badly.' Bill then adds a second finger. "Ah! Stop it Bill please." "your just wasting your time begging pine tree." Bill adds a third finger. "Now doesn't that feel good pine tree." "No!" "Will then to bad for you." Bill pulls all his fingers out a once then brings out his member.

' He doesn't think that can fit in there, does he ' "here we go pine tree." Bill shoves his number inside dipper "AHHH!, Bill it hurts stop stop!" "wow, all of it went in that must hurt, diffinitly for your first time, oh well."

Bill starts moving in and out of dipper. "Damn your tight, I may just come right away." Bill turns dipper on his stomach and starts moving faster. "Ah B-Bill don't go so fast it hurts!" "sorry pine tree I don't think I can slow done" Bill starts to go even faster. "Bill!" "left your butt higher." surprisingly dipper obays and sticks his butt up. 'w-what am I doing' dipper pushes his face into his pillow.

"Uh, pine tree t dont think I can hold it, im-im cuming!" "me too! AH!" dipper comes all on his covers, and Bill comes deeply into dipper. "Wow that was great kid, kid?" dipper was passed out.

"Oh well." Bill kisses dipper on the forhead, "goodnight dipper."

 **Will I hope you liked this, sorry it so short. Oh and after this is done I'm going to be making a true or dare story with: ciel, Sebastian, Claude, alois, edward, Roy, shion, rat, eren, and levi. So if you have any truths or dare you want to ask just leave a comment and I will put it in my fanfiction!**


	4. Revealed

'Uh, what happened. My heads hurting like hell, and my back.'

"So your up pine tree." Bill come out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. "AH!" Dipper falls out of bed. "Ow ow ow, what the heck Bill what are you doing here!"

"What do you mean, do you not remember are hot and steamy night." Bill has a little smirk on his face. 'Hot and steamy what heck is he talking abo-, OH. MY. GOD.' "We didn't do you know, what did we?" "Oh yes we did pine tree, and my I say that was the best sex ever." Bill now has a full on smile on his face.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I can't believe I had sex with you of all people, you, and your a man! This has got to be the worst day of my life, and a lot of things have happened to me in my life!" Dipper is now panting really hard.

"Geez kid calm down, if you keep on yelling like that Stan and Mable are going to hear you."

"Wait their down stairs, and your still here, wait did anyone see you?" "Hope, but Mable keep on coming in here and checking on you. And don't worry I cleaned up." Bill then gets closer to Dippers ear. " Every single speck of your cum off you, even inside here." Bill then sticks his finger inside Dippers butt.

"AH!" Dipper moans loudly as Bill thrust his fingers in and out Dipper. "B-Bill, s-stop i-it!"

"Oh wow, we just did it yesterday and your still tight right here. Hey Dipper how about we go for a second round." Bill takes out his fingers and removes his towel, placing his hard on next to Dippers hole.

"No way! Bill stop it!" Dippers is bright red, as he true to push Bill off him. Foot steps then can be heard coming up the stairs. Mable then appears in front of the door.

"Hey Dipped are you o-" Mable stands there shocked of what is now displayed before her eyes.

 **Sorry I haven't been posting new chapters I've been busy. And like always sorry for the sort chapters and please tell me if I did anything wrong.**


End file.
